Idol Jealousy
by ShadowIdol
Summary: Reading fan comments, Honoka discovers the possibility of Umi romancing Kotori. She finds that she does not like the thought at all.
1. Honoka's side

**This little ficlet came about from the scene where Maki told Nico that they'd continue being school idols even after disbanding** **µ's. That, along with my natural love for KotoHono, inspired this story. In case you're curious, Awaji is what the manga said was the name of where Honoka lived.**

"Normal" = **Talking**

 _"Italics"_ = **Thinking / Internet comments**

 **"Bold"** = **Emphasis on word**

 _ **Bold Italics**_ = **Setting** _  
_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Love Live, nor do I own anything related to it. All I do own is one of many thousands of downloads of School Idol Festival. As such, I am not profiting off of Love Live, and am instead losing money over it due to the nature of gacha.**

* * *

 _ **Awaji, Tokyo - Honoka's Room**_

Honoka sat on her bed with her laptop, humming the tune to their latest song, their first song, as she was reading through fan comments of it. Having disbanded µ's after the third year girls graduated, the remaining six decided to keep on being school idols, as Maki had promised Nico. µ's was the 9 of them, together, so with 3 of them gone, they could not stand the thought of still being called µ's, and they created a new idol group.

The fans, while sad over the loss of Nico, Nozomi and Eli, still supported them just as strongly. It showed in the comments Honoka was currently reading.

 _"It's not really µ's without all 9, but even so, you girls are still the best!"_

 _"I'll miss them, but I'll still support you guys no matter what! Long live µ's!"_

Comments like these lifted Honoka's spirits. Needless to say, Honoka missed her seniors more than anybody, apart from Maki-chan anyways, so said the part of her mind that liked teasing others, but seeing all the support from the fans made Honoka happy.

 _"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss them too. But think about it this way, now that there's only 6 of them, that's an even number. Now, there's absolutely no problems in shipping them! None of them will be left out!"_

"...eh?"

Not understanding what she just read, she tilted her head in confusion. Seeing that this particular comment had a lot of replies, Honoka started reading them.

 _"What are you talking about? That means NicoMaki can't happen now."_

 _"I too love NicoMaki. But there may be some truth to what he says. Just think about it, now the relationships between the girls are only going to get stronger. KotoUmi, RinPana, and maybe even HonoMaki. These bonds are going to deepen, and we'll probably even see a deeper chemistry between them in their concerts!"_

 _"That's a good point. NicoMaki will always have a special place in my heart, but my OTP will always be KotoUmi!"_

 _"That's right, KotoUmi is the best! They belong together!"_

Reading these, Honoka just became more confused.

"Huh? I don't get it. What are they talking about? Why are they putting our names together like that?"

Deciding to search it up, Honoka started by typing 'KotoUmi' into the search bar. What showed up was a bunch of pictures of her two childhood friends.

"Oh, so they're just saying they want to see how friendly we are to each other? That's silly. We're all super close ever since forming µ's! Although it kinda sounds like they're talking about something else."

Deleting her previous entry, she typed in 'define shipping'.

"Transport of goods? That doesn't sound right." Skipping over that definition, Honoka moved on to the next. "Ah this looks right. To support a romantic...relationship between...characters..."

Honoka sat there, taking it in, before thinking about what this meant.

"...eh!? Th-then this means that the fans have been thinking of us like **that**?"

Looking over these comments with her newfound knowledge, Honoka couldn't help but blush knowing what the fans wanted.

"B-but we're not like that at all! Although...NicoMaki, I guess that would be Nico-chan and Maki-chan. Yeah, I can see that. They are always acting like an old married couple after all."

Honoka nods to herself before realizing how weird that could look. Looking around, she breaths a sigh of relief. Remembering what she was just thinking, the blush returned to her face.

"Wow...so the fans think of this kind of thing when they see us huh? Kotori-chan...and Umi-chan huh?"

Thinking about her childhood friends in that kind of light, Honoka didn't know why, but she didn't like it. Feeling a kind of pain in her heart, she grasped at her chest.

 _ **The next day...**_

"Honoka! Are you gonna be late again!?"

"Ah, coming!" Hearing Umi call out her name, Honoka speeds up in getting ready for school. Once finished, she heads out of the house to see Umi glaring at her.

"Sorry Umi-chan."

"You can't keep doing this Honoka! Geez, this kind of thing is why I worry so much about you." In the face of Umi's wrath, all Honoka can do is give out a nervous chuckle.

"Now now Umi-chan. Honoka-chan has taken longer before."

Having put her hand on Umi's shoulder, Kotori managed to placate her. Normally, Honoka would have hugged Kotori in appreciation. But now, all she could think of was how Kotori and Umi was standing so close together. Her gaze lingered where Kotori was touching Umi. That pain was back.

"Honoka-chan? Are...are you alright?" Kotori's voice snapped her out of it.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Kotori-chan! Now, we shouldn't be wasting anymore time here. Let's head to school!"

With that, she takes off, running ahead of them.

"Wha- Honoka! Wait for us!"

Throughout the rest of the day, Honoka seemed to be hypersensitive when it came to Kotori and Umi. She noted every little touch, every little glance between the two. Every single interaction was noted by the ginger.

Sitting alone in the club room, Honoka sighed, and put her head down on the table.

"What's this weird feeling in my chest? It happens everytime I look at Kotori-chan being so friendly with Umi-chan. I don't like this feeling. I've never had the urge to stalk Kotori-chan like this before. Geez, I feel like a total creep."

"Why is that Honoka-chan?"

Shocked, Honoka turns around, jumping out of her chair, coming face to face with Kotori herself. Bewildered, Kotori tilts her head, blinking.

 _"Kotori-chan looks so cute like that. But then again, she always looks cute."_

Honoka pauses, taking in what she just thought. A blush finds its way onto her face, and she shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of it.

 _"What was I just thinking? Where did that come from all of a sudden?"_

"Honoka-chan? Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird all day."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine Kotori-chan! No need to worry about me!" Laughing nervously in an attempt to convince her everything is ok, Honoka can tell she isn't buying it. "Nevermind about that, how much did you hear?"

"I just heard you saying that you felt like a creep. Why? Is there something more?"

"N-no, of course not. That's all there is to it! Now, isn't it time for practice? We should get going then, don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

"Wha- Honoka-chaaaan!"

Honoka takes off for the rooftop, with Kotori chasing after her.

 _"Just what is this that I'm feeling?"_

After school, Honoka was hanging back, while Kotori and Umi walked ahead in front of her. She was glaring at the space, or lack thereof, between her two childhood friends.

"Honoka-san!"

Taking a moment to look away from the two, Honoka is shocked when she's gazing at a pair of green eyes.

"Ts-Tsubasa-san?" Before she can ask why she's at Otonokizaka, Tsubasa grabs her hand, taking her away somewhere.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to your leader for a bit!"

When they stop, Honoka realizes they're at the same park bench where Tsubasa asked Honoka why A-Rise lost to them.

"So Tsubasa-chan, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first...I wanted to tell you something." Tsubasa pulled out a rose. Kosaka Honoka. I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"...eh!? W-w-what are you talking about!? This is so sudden!"

Scratching her cheek, Tsubasa had an air of nervousness about her. Something out of place in the ever calm and collected leader of A-RISE.

"Well, to be honest, I've been mesmerized by you ever since I saw your first live. Your smile was so dazzling, and now that I've gotten to know you better, I can say without a doubt that I have fallen for you."

"I...I'm sorry Tsubasa-san!" Honoka bows in apology. "But I cannot return your feelings. I'm sorry!"

A pause. Tsubasa clenches her fists, before unclenching them with a sigh. "It's fine. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but it's not like I can just make you return my feelings."

Honoka raises her head back up to look at the leader of A-RISE.

"I really am sorry Tsubasa-san. This was so sudden. Geez, between you and Kotori-chan, this is probably the most flustered I've ever been in a day."

"I see, so the reason you can't return my feelings is because of Kotori-san then?" The heat instantly returned to Honoka's face.

"I-it's not like that! Kotori-chan is just...just..."

Thinking about it, Honoka wondered just exactly what it was that she felt towards her best friend.

 _"Kotori-chan..."_

Honoka thought about all of the time they've spent together, everything they've been through together, how Kotori has always been there for her, and how lost she felt when she found out Kotori was moving overseas. Tears started flowing down her face as she realized what's been plaguing her ever since she discovered there might be a chance Kotori and Umi could become an item.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Tsubasa-san. I cannot return your feelings. I'm already in love with my best friend. But, I think she might already be in love with my other best friend. As their friend, I should probably just let them be happy."

Tsubasa clenched her fists, and wiped away any tears before they could form. Shoving down her own pain, she gave Honoka a smile.

"Don't say that Honoka-san. You're amazing, I'm sure Kotori-san can see that. All you have to do is confess to her, as I just did. I'm sure your confession will end up going much better than mine."

Seeing Tsubasa trying so hard to be strong and comfort Honoka when she was the one in pain right now, Honoka wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-san. Talking about this after I just rejected you, I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"N-no, not at all. I've said it so many times now, but I think you're amazing." Tsubasa felt Honoka shaking her head.

"I think you're the amazing one Tsubasa-san. You're so strong. You're trying to help me out with my problems despite your own pain."

"...I just want you to be happy. If that means I have to suffer for it, then so be it."

Pulling apart from their hug, Honoka gave her a heart-wrenching smile.

"I really am sorry Tsubasa-san. If I could control my own feelings, then I'd be able to give you what you want. But I can't, and you deserve better than me leading you on. But...thank you for trying to support me. I suppose that if I don't confess, it will mean you'll have suffered for nothing. Thank you Tsubasa-san, you're right. I should just confess, rather than just living with this idle jealousy. Thank you, and once again, sorry."

They sat there together in silence, taking in everything that just happened. Eventually, Tsubasa broke the silence.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about. What do you say to doing a collaboration concert with A-RISE?"

* * *

 **Word Count: 1842**

 **Yeah, it's a cliffy. This is just gonna be a two parter though, so hopefully I'll have the rest up by tomorrow. No promises though.**

 **Man, I feel bad for Tsubasa. I didn't even mean for that whole confession scene to happen, I just started writing and it came out like that. I feel like she was OOC here too. Honoka as well for that matter. But still, I kinda liked how it turned out.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	2. Kotori's side

**Alright, here we go, part 2! Can't believe I actually got it out by today. Well, I did say I'd try after all. It's probably obvious, but just as a note, this part is from Kotori's perspective rather than Honoka's. I think I might have made her a bit too possessive here...**

"Normal" = **Talking**

"Italics" = **Thinking / Internet comments**

 **"Bold"** = **Emphasis on word**

 **Bold Italics** = **Setting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Love Live, nor do I own anything related to it. All I do own is one of many thousands of downloads of School Idol Festival. As such, I am not profiting off of Love Live, and am instead losing money over it due to the nature of gacha.**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan - Outside of Otonokizaka High**

Kotori glared at Tsubasa as she walked away with her best friend.

 _"Who does that harlot think she is? Taking Honoka's hand in hers like that? She better not have done anything to Honoka-chan."_

"Um...Kotori?"

Hearing Umi call her name, Kotori was snapped out of her thoughts. She turns to face her other childhood friend, and faces her with a smile.

"Yes? What is it Umi-chan?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course! Now, lets follow Honoka-chan shall we?"

"If Tsubasa wanted to speak to Honoka alone, then I think we should just let them be alone."

"But Umi-chan! Just think of what they could be doing right now! Honoka-chan's been acting weird all day, and then Tsubasa-san just shows up out of nowhere saying she wants to **talk**? Something is fishy here."

Umi sweatdrops. "Kotori..."

"What if Honoka-chan is dating that woman!?"

Umi can't help but sigh in exasperation. "Don't you think that Honoka would tell us if she were going out with someone?"

Kotori gasps as a thought hits her. "You're right! What if...what if Honoka-chan were being blackmailed into dating her!? That would explain why she didn't want to tell us! We have to go and make sure she's alright!"

With that thought in mind, Kotori took Umi's hand in hers and started running off after them.

"Wha- Kotori!"

Making sure to keep out of sight, Kotori and Umi followed the two, hiding behind a nearby tree when they stopped. Kotori watched them carefully.

"Tsk, I can't make out what they're saying."

Umi lets out a sigh of exasperation. "Kotori, this doesn't feel right. We shouldn't be stalking Honoka like this."

"That she-devil just pulled out a rose! Is she asking Honoka-chan out!?"

"...and I'm being ignored."

"And now they're hugging! What's happening Umi-chan? Did she really ask Honoka-chan out? Did Honoka-chan accept!?"

"Kotori. Calm down. We don't know what's going on. And might I point out that we shouldn't be here in the first place? This is an invasion of privacy. If Honoka wants to tell us what's going on, then she will. Now let's go."

Kotori now found herself being the one dragged away.

"B-but Umi-chan! Look! They're just sitting there now! Aren't you worried at all that Honoka-chan might actually end up dating her?"

"Not at all. Unless...you don't trust in Honoka's ability to judge someone's character?"

"N-no! That's not it! It's just..." Kotori clenches her fists, not being able to bring herself to say what she wants to say.

Umi stops, looking at Kotori for a moment before sighing. "Look Kotori, I know about your feelings for Honoka."

Kotori finds herself blushing at the implications, her face heating up. "Wh-what are you talking about Umi-chan!?" Umi simply stares at her, nonplussed. "H-how did you know?"

"You don't exactly do a very good job of hiding it Kotori. I mean just look at what we were just doing. You practically **stalked** Honoka, on the basis that Tsubasa **might** be asking Honoka out."

Kotori twiddles her fingers, staring at the ground while shuffling her feet. "Y-yeah. You might have a point Umi-chan. I'm being pretty creepy huh?"

Putting a hand on Kotori's shoulder to comfort her, Umi tries to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kotori. I know Honoka cares more about you than anyone else. She needs you more than anyone else. Even if she doesn't realize it, I'm sure she loves you too."

Kotori looked up at Umi. "You really think so Umi-chan? You think I have a chance? Even next to A-RISE? They were the ones who inspired Honoka-chan to become an idol after all. I'm sure Honoka-chan feels something for Tsubasa-san."

"That may be, but just remember Kotori, that you're the one who's stood beside her all this time. Honoka's always pushing forward, but that's only because she has you by her side. Take the time you were going to study abroad for example. Honoka, the same Honoka that's always running forward and selfishly dragging us along, she had given up being an idol when you told her. She needs you, just as much as you need her."

Umi's reassurance brought a smile to Kotori's face. "Yeah, my feelings for Honoka are stronger than anyone else's. I'm not about to lose to Tsubasa!"

Umi smiled at Kotori's enthusiasm. "Precisely. I'm sure you're feelings will reach her. But for now, let's just leave her al-" Umi was interrupted by a voice.

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!"

Turning to the direction of the voice, they saw the very girl they were talking about, with Tsubasa not far behind. Kotori froze.

"You two didn't go home?"

"W-we weren't following you or anything Honoka-chan! W-we just happened to be walking this way!"

The ever innocent Honoka simply tilts her head in confusion. "But this isn't the path we usually take to go home.

Umi, sighing in exasperation, decides to save Kotori. "What she meant was that we were waiting here for you to finish so then we can all go home together."

"Oh alright, then lets go!" Honoka turns towards Tsubasa. "Do you want to come with us Tsubasa-san?"

Tsubasa shakes her head. "No, I'm headed the other way. So I suppose that this is where we part."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later then Tsubasa-san!"

With that, Tsubasa departs.

 _"Alright then! I'm going tell Kotori-chan how I feel. Faito dayo!"_

"Honoka-chan? Why are you making your 'faito dayo' pose?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Honoka freezes.

"Eh...well I was just thinking about what Tsubasa-san was talking to me about!"

 _"Nice excuse!"_

At the mention of Tsubasa, Kotori started pouting. Noticing this, Umi chuckled nervously, and decided to keep focusing on the topic at hand.

"So Honoka, what exactly were you and Tsubasa talking about anyways?"

"Oh, right! She wanted to ask us if we wanted to do a collaboration concert with A-RISE."

Kotori and Umi were both silent for a minute, before collectively reacting to what they just heard.

"...EH!?"

"But nevermind that! We can talk about that with the rest of the girls tomorrow. More importantly, Kotori-chan!"

"Eep!" Surprised by her crush suddenly screaming her name, Kotori's body shot into attention, becoming straight and rigid. "Y-yes?"

"Kotori-chan, I have something I need to talk to you about!"

"U-um...what is it?"

"I..." Noticing all the people around, specifically Umi, who was staring intently at them, Honoka became uncomfortable. "It's...something I want to tell you in private. How about we talk about it at my house?"

Kotori, wondering what it was Honoka wanted to talk about, just nodded. Realizing that Honoka probably didn't want her around when she talked to Kotori, Umi decided she should probably head home ahead of them.

"Well then, I should probably be heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Bye Umi-chan!"

With their childhood friend gone, Honoka and Kotori started walking towards the Homura shop.

Settling inside of Honoka's room, Kotori and Honoka both sit their in silence. Both of their thoughts were running wild. Kotori was wondering what Honoka wanted to talk to her about, while Honoka was wondering how to go about confessing.

"Kotori-chan...I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it!"

"This is about Tsubasa-san isn't it?"

Honoka blinked in confusion. "What does Tsubasa-san have anything to do with this?"

"Eh? So she didn't ask you out?"

Honoka tilted her head. "Well, yeah she did."

"Oh."

Kotori clutched her chest, as if in pain. _"I knew it. It's only natural for Honoka-chan to fall for someone like Tsubasa-san."_

"I had to reject her though."

 _"...did I hear that right?"_

"Did you say you rejected her?"

"Yeah. She...was sad. I didn't like seeing her like that. But she'll get over it. I know she will. Tsubasa-san is strong!"

"B-but why? Tsubasa-san is perfect! She's the perfect idol! Why would you reject her!?"

Getting more heated up than she expected to, Honoka was a bit overwhelmed by Kotori's intensity.

"I can't give up here, this is it! The perfect chance!"

Grabbing Kotori by the shoulders, Honoka moved her face directly in front of Kotori's, so close that their foreheads were touching, and she gazed directly into her eyes. Kotori, not expecting such intimacy with her crush, was stunned speechless, and her face became completely red.

"H-H-H-Honoka-chan!?"

"Kotori-chan...I love you."

"...EHHH!?"

 _"N-n-no w-way this is happening right now. Am I dreaming? I have to be!"_

"I'm in love with you Kotori-chan. That's why I've been acting so weird all day. You see...yesterday, I was going through the fans' reactions to our latest live, and there were comments saying that you should be with Umi-chan. I've been so jealous all day. And I know that if you really do have something going on with Umi-chan, then I have no right to get in the way. But I just had to tell you Kotori-chan. You're the reason I rejected Tsubasa-san. You mean so much to me Kotori-chan. I'm nothing without you. When you told me you were going to leave, I was so devastated. Even more so because you told Umi-chan but not me. You're the only reason I can keep on moving forward. I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

Kotori was taking all this in. Still stunned by Honoka's close contact, and now even more flustered by her confession. While Kotori was struggling with all this, Honoka gave her a melancholy smile.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if the fans are right and you really do love Umi-chan. I just had to tell you."

Hearing Honoka doubt her love for her snapped Kotori out of her trance. Taking Honoka's hands off her shoulders, she clasped them within her own.

"Honoka-chan! I love you too! I really really really love you! I'm not sure why you think I like Umi-chan that way, but I promise you, you're the one I'm in love with!"

Honoka, not expecting this, blushed a deep red. "D-do you really?"

Instead of giving a verbal response, Kotori nodded enthusiastically, her eyes shining. Being assured that her best friend returned her feelings, a smile crept onto Honoka's face, and tears started falling down her face.

"I'm glad...Kotori-chan, I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

They stared at each other, before bursting out laughing, enjoying themselves in this moment. The both of them were truly happy.

 **A few days later...**

Kotori was sitting in her girlfriend's room, pouting at the computer screen. The day after Honoka confessed, they revealed their new relationship to their friends, all of them congratulating them, albeit after freaking out a little bit. After which, Honoka proceeded to tell them about Tsubasa's offer. That freaked them out even more, and after taking a few minutes to calm down, the entire group came to a decision. They would accept her offer.

Now, it was days after the collaboration concert between the two idol groups, and it had blown up. The winners of the first two Love Live tournaments joining forces to make music for the fans, it was enough to make anyone go crazy for them. The positive reactions from the fans was certainly great to have, but at the moment, Kotori wasn't so sure she liked it.

 _"Did you see the chemistry between the two leaders? Honoka-chan and Tsubasa-sama must be soulmates!"_

 _"Indeed. TsubaHono forever!"_

It was comments like these that were getting on Kotori's nerves. She knew that Honoka had rejected Tsubasa, but she couldn't help feeling jealous of the A-RISE leader. Why weren't the fans saying that about **her**? She was the one who was actually in a relationship with the ginger.

Honoka walked back into her room, blinking in confusion when she saw her girlfriend pouting like that.

"Kotori-chan, you look so cute when you're pouting, but I still don't like seeing you like that. What's wrong?"

"Ah! Honoka-chan! N-nothing's wrong!"

Shocked, Kotori lifted her gaze from the laptop to her girlfriend, flashing her a nervous smile. Honoka, eyeing her with suspicion, walked over to sit beside her girlfriend. Taking a while to look over the computer screen, she grinned when she understood what Kotori was pouting about.

"Aw, were you jealous Kotori-chan? That's so cute!" Not being able to hold herself back, Honoka threw herself onto her girlfriend, hugging her and knocking the both of them onto her bed. "But you don't have to worry Kotori-chan. The only one I love is you!"

Kotori blushed at the ginger's words, but smiled at them nonetheless.

"I love you too Honoka-chan!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Honoka and Kotori snapped their heads towards the door to see who was intruding on them. Finding themselves staring at the astonished visage of their childhood friend. Realizing what it might look like with Honoka laying on top of Kotori on the bed, they both paled.

"Th-that's so **shameless**!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2157**

 **Woo! Done. Not sure how I feel about this second part. I feel like the focus was all over the place, and I feel like Kotori was OOC too. Well, tell me what you guys think about it.**

 **For anyone that's interested, you can expect a short HonoUmi one shot from me in the next few days. I usually don't write so much, but hey what can I say? I've been hit with some inspiration.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


End file.
